Babble
by MewShiny
Summary: I'm the only one that was there who's survived all theses years... I'm not sure what will happen to myself or you all once the magic has worn off... will we all become human? Will I die of age as all of you disappear? We may have no choice but to find out.
1. Wang Yao

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE YOU SHOULD PROBABLY READ: **Lots of different languages are used, if I don't include a translation for something then either you're not supposed to understand or it'll make no difference whether or not you do.

Just to be clear… I just used Google translate for most of this and I'm well aware that it butchers language, if anyone actually speaks the languages that are used in this story I sincerely apologize if my usage of your language offends you but again, it's probably Google's fault, the only language besides English I didn't use Google as a crutch for was Japanese.

Also Hetalia doesn't belong to me, that probably won't change anytime soon but I'll be sure to let you know if it does.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Wang Yao<strong>

**The nations sat in the meeting room which was now descending into chaos. **Which was probably the only thing reassuring about the current situation, as it was normal for the national meetings to erupt into chaos, though this time was different. They were not fighting because of their differences as they usually would but rather panicking because it was clear that something had changed in the world, something they didn't understand.

It had started rather simply, Greece had been talking about something he'd found after a nap near some ruins at his place. Following the course of any normal meeting someone would have likely pointed out that this was -in fact- stupid to be talking about at a world meeting, but then something extraordinary had happened.

"There was a cat taking a nap there... it looked so peaceful it made me want to take a nap there too..." Greece spoke in his usual calm, slow tone, "But then I saw ένα ωραίο στάμνα ... αυτό έμοιαζε με το είδος του πράγματος μητέρα συνήθως αφήνει πίσω ..."

Germany firmly chimed in to ask Greece to repeat himself in a manner they could all understand, "Warten, Griechenland, könnten Sie bitte wiederholen, was Sie gerade gesagt?"

Greece looked at him for a moment then tried to continue his story, "Γι 'αυτό και πήρε ... τότε πήρα έναν υπνάκο ..."

At this point several other nations were now interjecting.

"Hey I can't understand what they're saying..."

"Ich verstehe es nicht, nur zu sprechen, wie die deutsch genial mich."

"Huh? Jeg kan ikke forstå. Snakke mer tydelig."

"Beth yr ydych yn ei ddweud i gyd?"

"I'm afraid it's all Greek to me, so to speak."

"Pourquoi voudriez-vous pas tout de parler dans ma belle langue à la place de ces dures ceux?"

"무슨 일이야? 난 전혀 이해를하지 않습니다."

The squabbling continued on for quite a while, everyone was confused and in panic, what were they supposed to do if they couldn't understand each other? They'd had difficulties getting along before but now... they couldn't even communicate properly.

"Halt den Mund!" as usual it fell on Germany to calm the meeting, "Wegen- I mean, for the sake of being able to understand each other ve vill all speak in English. Speak clearly and slowly so that those of us who do not know English as vell can understand. Raise your hand but say nothing if you understand."

All but a handful of nations raised their hands hesitantly.

"Good," Germany said, glad that he'd chosen a language most could speak, "Vould someone please translate for those who do not understand English at all?"

A few nations volunteered to do so and went to sit next to non English speakers that they knew the languages of.

"Now that that's out of the way, is there anyone who has any idea vhat may have happened to us?"

The room went silent, no one moved to speak.

After several minutes England spoke up, "It's as if whatever it was that was making us able to communicate as if we were all speaking the same language no longer exists. Nothing like this is happening to the humans so... something has changed in us as nations... I think."

"How could such a thing happen? We've always been..."

"He's right! Nations have always followed our people! We can't just randomly change if nothing's happening to them!"

"Well whether it makes sense or not that's what's happening... probably..." England replied to whoever it was that had been shouting.

"Dude, you don't sound too sure of yourself," America chimed in.

England frowned, "It's not as if there's a precedence for this! If you have a better idea of what's going on then by all means go ahead, I'm sure we'd all love to hear it!"

"Aufhören zu reden so schnell!"

"Beszélj angolul!"

"Mitä? En ymmärrä."

"Chciałbym całkowicie rozumiem z Tłumacz Google w telefonie!"

It was at this point that any semblance of calm in the room shattered into a thousand pieces and the chaos began to once again reign supreme over the nations. There was yammering, some in English but most nations had already reverted back to speaking in their native tongues adding to the chaos.

China -who to this point hadn't spoken at all- slammed his hands down on the table in front of him commanding everyone's attention before shouting, "我們仍然狀態，正如我們一直。！但是，我們不會有太大的更長！如果你的孩子不理解甚至多我就一個人去度過我剩下的時間！ (We are still states, just as we have always been! But we will not be much longer! If you children don't understand even that much I will go spend my remaining time alone!)"

With that he left the room leaving silence (aside from a few confused murmurs from the many who didn't understand Chinese) in his wake.

...

"を待って、中国は、お待ち下さい。"

China hadn't even noticed that Japan had followed him until Japan had started speaking. He stopped walking and turned to face Japan, but said nothing to his little brother.

"どういう意味だったの？(What did you mean?)"

China hesitated, "對不起。我從來沒有用您的語言。(Sorry. I never got used to your language.)"

Japan had to think for a moment in order to speak in Chinese, "你是什么意思？你说的对我们不是国家要长得多。 (What did you mean? What you said about us not being nations much longer.)"

"正是我所說的話。 (Exactly what I said.)" China replied somewhat coldly turning back around to continue walking in the direction that he had been walking before.

Japan could tell that whatever this was China didn't want to talk about it, but if they really weren't going to be nations much longer then this was no time to sense the mood and refrain from speaking, "但是，这是什么意思？ (But what did it mean?)"

China stopped and sighed, "即使我解釋，你不會明白，那還能有什麼可以做這件事。 (Even if I explained you wouldn't understand, and there would be nothing that could be done about it.)" Then without saying another word China continued on his way despite Japan's protests and insistence that he explain.

...

Japan reentered the meeting room just as Germany had managed to calm the bickering nations (or at least make them quiet).

"Wunderbar timing Japan," Germany stated, speaking English as he had previously discussed to make what was being said easier to understand for everyone, "Did China have anyzing to say?"

"他说... (He said)... 私が意味する、と彼は言った...(I mean, he said)..." Japan stumbled a bit before remembering that he should also be speaking in English, "He simpry said sat we were still nations but wouldn't be much ronger, and sat sere wasn't anything we can about it."

"Zen 'e knows somezing about zis zat 'e ezz not telling us!"

"What good is that if he says we can't do anything about it?"

"Well he might be wrong..."

"Regardless of whether he's right or not we should at least try to get him to tell us what he knows," Germany said, stating the obvious in case there was anyone that hadn't come to that same conclusion.

"I agree..." Japan replied, adding a bit hesitantly, "But how are we going to get Chugoku to tark if he doesn't want to?"

"I say we force 'im ta talk!"

"We can't do that, get someone he likes to talk to him then he's sure to open up."

"But if he wouldn't talk to Japan then who will he talk to?"

"Well what languages can Hiina speak?"

Japan answered quietly, "I don't sink he speaks any ranguages very well besides Chinese... and maybe Engrish but I'm not sure..."

"Who's close to him that speaks either of those languages?"

Everyone looked to Japan, but no one said a single word.

"何？...あたし？(What?... Me?)" Japan stuttered, "But I-"

"You may have your doubts but you've ze best chance ve have to figure out vhat he knows about all of this," Germany stated in his usual serious tone.

...

Japan had been to China's house plenty of times and he was adequate enough at reading kanji (Chinese letters) -as much of his own writing was based around them- and therefore was able to read the street signs in case he'd gotten lost. So it hadn't taken the younger asian nation to find his way to his older brother's home.

He hesitated in front of the door.

Should he really be doing this? Sure China seemed to be the only person that knew anything about what was going on, but China also seemed to want to be left alone. Japan didn't want to bother his brother after having already been told that there was nothing that could be done about the situation anyway, what would be the point in pursuing an answer when it would be pointless?

Japan pivoted, turning from the door and started to walk away before stopping himself.

But what if China is wrong, Japan wondered. Perhaps there was something that could be done about what was happening to them and China was either overlooking it or completely unaware of it. If that were the case then even if it were a bother to China it was in everyone's best interest for Japan to go ahead and try to pry the information out of him.

Japan turned again and approached the door. He had sensed the mood and for once in his life he was not going to refrain from speaking. After all there was no other choice, this was for the good of everyone. He knocked on the door.

There was no answer... after several moments her knocked again and got the same response -or lack thereof.

Japan tried the door and found that it was unlocked, he muttered something quietly to himself about how it's too unsafe to leave doors unlocked in this era as he entered, locking the door behind him mostly out of habit.

"中国、あなたはありますか？(China, are you there?)" Japan asked quietly, there was no response.

Japan wandered around the house, checking rooms that he thought there was some chance of China being in and eventually found his elder brother sitting on the porch. Japan sat down next to his brother in seiza, the traditional Japanese sitting style.

"そこには中-(There you are, Chi-)"

"在中國請。 (In Chinese please.)" China interrupted.

"ああ 御免... 我会尝试。. (I'm sorr-... I will try.)" Japan replied, wondering how he was going to bring up the situation at hand. Should he try to coax it out of him, or simply cut to the chase, which would make China more likely to tell him what was going on? He wasn't sure.

"你想知道發生了什麼事給我們，不是嗎？ (you want to know what has happened to us, do you not?)" China asked choosing cut to the chase himself rather than allowing to let Japan beat around the bush, "這就是為什麼你在這裡，其他的派你來跟我說話。 (That's why you're here, the other's sent you to talk to me.)"

It took Japan a moment to translate China's antiquated style of speaking into something that he could properly understand, and once he had it took another moment for Japan to actually reply, "这是正确的... (That's correct...)"

"然後，我就不會浪費你的時間。(Then, I will not waste your time.)" China stated, sighing he began to speak, "我一直擔心會發生這種事。由於幾百年過去了，我開始相信，也許就不會...我是愚蠢的。 (I have been worried this would happen. As a few hundred years have passed, I began to believe that maybe it wouldn't... I was foolish.)"

"しかし 中国..." Japan started before reminding himself that he was supposed to be speaking in Chinese, "我的意思是...中国，发生了什么事？ (I mean... China, what happened?)"

China seemed reluctant, he wanted to tell, but after having kept quiet about this for so long he wasn't even sure where to start, "不要叫我'中國'，日本。 (Don't call me 'Chugoku', Japan.)"

"しかし..."

" 我的名字是王均瑤，而不是中國，我將不勝感激，如果你沒有一個名字，我很快就會有無權要求像我打電話給我。 (My name is Wang Yao, not China, I would appreciate it if you didn't call me by a name that I will soon have no right to claim as mine.)"

"随后姚明，发生了什么事？ (Yao then, what happened?)"

"這是幾千年以前...我們的一種 -國家- 在那些昔日不存在...(It was many millennia ago... our kind -nations- did not exist in those olden days...)" China -or rather Wang Yao- paused for a while to allow this to sink in, and just as Japan was about to complain that Yao himself wouldn't have anyway of knowing about such times if they'd ever existed Yao continued, "一個女人叫我們在一起，她談到帝王如何行動為自己的進步和人民需要有人將直接代表他們...(A woman called us together, she talked about how kings and emperors act for their own advancement and that the people needed someone that would represent them directly...)"

Once Japan had managed to decipher what Yao had said it took a moment for him to understand what it really meant, "あなた... 你是人类？ (You... You were a human?)"

"是的，我會為一個又很快。(Yes, and I will be one again soon.)" He replied, " 當她跟我們，她用魔法使之讓我們都了解對方...這神奇的是一個月左右投在此之前，讓我們為國家創造了新的國家般的你 - 當他們上升的神奇...(When she talked to us she used magic to make it so we could all understand each other... that magic was cast seasons before the magic that made us into nations and created new nations -like you- when they rose...)"

"魔法？ (Magic?)"

"是的，女人用魔法...不一樣的魔法沒有什麼可以做。它已經很長一段時間，因為她死了。 (Yes, the woman used magic... without the same magic nothing can be done. And it has been a long time since she died.)"

"那么也许有人使用魔法可以- (Then maybe someone that uses magic can-)"

"好像我們任何人會想到這樣的魔力，所有國家現在身邊除了我都是神奇的產品...我就是在那裡唯一一個誰倖存下來的所有論文年...即使我就沒'噸想過做這樣的事情。(As if any of us would have thought about such magic, All of the nations around now besides me were products of the magic... I'm the only one that was there who's survived all theses years... Even I hadn't thought to do such a thing.)" Yao stated a bit solemnly, "...此外，我們可能沒有時間來完成法術，我不知道會發生什麼自己或大家一旦魔術逐漸消減...將我們都變成人？我會死的年齡為你們消失？(... besides, we may not have time to complete the spell, I'm not sure what will happen to myself or you all once the magic has worn off... will we all become human? Will I die of age as all of you disappear?)"

Japan replied adamantly, "这并不意味着我们不应该尝试。事实上，我们应该，因为我们不知道什么时候魔法消失后会发生什么更努力。 (That doesn't mean we shouldn't try. In fact, we should try even harder because we aren't sure what will happen when the magic wears off.)"

Yao sighed, "也許... (perhaps...)"

"我们应该尽快告诉其他人，所以我们都可以寻找一个解决办法在一起。 (We should quickly tell the others so we can all look for a solution together.)"

Yao hesitantly agreed, seeing little other options available.

...

Yao had hesitated to go back in front of the others, but Japan had quickly brought him before them. Leaving little time for the Chinese man to come to grips with the fact that he was about to tell the others that there was a possibility that they would disappear without a trace after about a weeks time, not that he'd have been any more comfortable about it had he been given plenty of time.

"Oh Japan, You're back," Germany said upon realizing that the oriental nations had returned.

Apparently the others were still trying to communicate in English, Japan could only hope that Yao would be able to understand, "はい...ええと...Yes, ドイツ-さん. (Germany-san)"

"So is China gonna tell us what he knows about what's going on or what?" America asked seeming quite impatient.

"安靜下來，你張狂西部的孩子！" Yao shouted at the American.

Japan was about to remind Yao that America wouldn't understand Chinese when the loud western nation himself complained, "Dude, I don't get what you're saying at all."

"Then perhaps you should study languages more you ignorant fool."

Nearly everyone in the room -especially those involved- blinked, they hadn't expected Yao to be able to actually speak English so fluently. It shouldn't have been such a surprise after he'd been able to understand what the others were saying before the meeting went to chaos earlier, but even so it seemed odd that he would be confident enough in his fluency to even be chiding America about not studying languages.

"If you can speak in English why weren't you doing it from the start?"

"Ja, why veren't you?"

" 'Oo cares? Just talk already~"

"Oi, will you all quit yapping?!"

Yao waited a moment for Germany to calm the chattering, then with a sigh he began, "Back in the time when the Earth was flat, when my people believed that our kingdom was at the centre of the world, when we truly believed in such things as dragons and evil spirits... There was a human by the name 'Wang Yao'..."


	2. Witchcraft

**AUTHORS NOTE: **So now that that's out of the way time for a flashback. Sorry it's such a short chapter, but it couldn't really be helped. I didn't want to get into the next real plot point in this chapter, so there's something for you to look forward too. Probably.

Also in case you're wondering why I chose China out of all the other countries out there with long histories... China is the only nation out of the 'main characters' in Hetalia that isn't either shown as a child, or known to have a national ancestor (Such as Germany and Germania or HRE, and Greece with his 'mother' Ancient Greece) at some point. So while there are other characters that meet these criteria like the most of the nords or Turkey (who was at the very least shown to be an adult during Greece's childhood so perhaps he could have been Troy)... I just felt like letting China be the old man. If anyone feels passionate about that then... well this is just a story written on the whim of a random college student who didn't bother to do any actual research, so please remember that, though I will be sure to listen if you PM me or leave a review complaining about historical inaccuracy.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Witchcraft<strong>**  
><strong>

**There were already many people there even before Yao had arrived,** he opened the door quietly and took a seat at the table where there were already many sitting. Yao didn't recognize any of the others. Of course he didn't, they all came from lands very different from his, their hair colours, their faces, even their languages, nothing about them was familiar to him. So he simply sat there, quietly.

There were others that were remaining quiet like him, but many of the people gathered had started to argue even though many of them actually couldn't understand what the other was saying at all. Most of these arguments were probably over trivial things like a customary greeting of one culture just happening to sound like a lewd word of another, or perhaps they just didn't like each other and felt that they needed no other reason than that to shout at each other. Some of the gathered people even seemed as if they might start an all-out brawl any second now- Yao hoped that if they started fighting that he wouldn't get dragged into it.

He stayed quiet to prevent himself from getting involved with all the bickering as he waited for whomever had invited them all here to show himself and explain what they were here for-though he had no idea how one person was to be expected to communicate with all of them at once. Perhaps it had actually been several people that had worked together to plan the gathering, that would certainly explain how they were able to send everyone an invitation- after all surely it was impossible for one person to speak all the languages that would have been necessary to draw all these people into one place.

Finally after a few more people had made their way in a woman that had remained quiet until that point gave a shout, effectively earning her the attention of all the gathered peoples.

She was relatively plain to look at, even if her features were quite unusual to Yao who was used to seeing people with only dark hair that may grey with age and dark eyes to match- making her brown hair and green eyes foreign to him. She then cleared her throat then began to speak, "Ic diht beginnan eac friuc min bealucræft to fullæst us to ácnæwe an oþres."

Yao -and many others in the room- had no idea what she'd said, but something in her voice and tone had made it clear that it was something important and that they should listen to her. After moment passed she spoke again as she waved a small stick around and a blueish smoke filled the room for only a few seconds before dissipating.

"Well, can you understand me now?"

It took Yao a moment to process that he could -in fact- understand what she was saying. On some level in his mind it registered that she was still speaking the same language that she had been before, the language that he couldn't understand at all, and yet he could now understand what she was saying with perfect clarity, as though she was speaking his language. It was the auditory equivalent to staring intently at a bunch of random black and white shapes then suddenly realizing that it was actually an abstract painting of a dog, the painting itself was still the same arrangement of shapes, it just suddenly meant something to those looking at it.

There was a murmur of shock, making it clear that Yao was not the only one experiencing this. And it quickly became apparent that they could understand each other too. How were they all suddenly able to understand so easily? What was it that the woman had done with that stick to make it possible? Witchcraft?

Definitely witchcraft.

"I understand... but how is this possible?"

"As if that matters, we're here to meet not to exchange secrets."

"Meet about what? Huh?"

"How the hell would I know?"

"So rude! In my country we would never-"

"Well your country is full of backward thinking barbarians!"

"Oh yeah? Well your country is full of greedy pigs!"

"Don't say that..."

"Well, don't side with him simply because his country has taken over yours."

"Eh? But..."

"Quit arguing, all of you," The woman interrupted before the other could get to the point of actually breaking into a fist fight, "I did not bring you all here to fight."

So she had been the one to bring them here after all. Most had already assumed as much. But why? Why would someone wish to go through the effort of gathering so many people from different countries all in one room? It was clear looking at them that they had nothing in common. Some of them appeared to be wealthy or at least well-off, some seemed poor or even just barely scraping by. Some looked quite civilized compared to the others, while some wore only animal pelts and carried crude wooden or stone weapons. Why gather such people and then make it so they can communicate? Surely the woman had a reason.

"Then why did you bring us here?" Someone finally asked what everyone else was thinking.

"Kings, emperors, any sort of leader really, surely I am not the only one who has noticed that they do not always make the best decisions, they are selfish and only think of gaining more gold for themselves," The woman replied, sounding almost as if she'd practiced this short speech several times before she'd called them all together, "I am not suggesting we overthrow them but I think the world needs people who will do the best for the people. Someone to represent each nation that would understand the people and do what is right for more than just the monarch."

There was a brief moment of silence as everyone tried to understand what it was she was suggesting, if she wasn't suggesting they overthrow the monarchy. At the very least she seemed to be talking about undermining the divine authority of the rulers... but was that really what she was trying to do? It seemed like she just wanted someone that could advise the rulers on how to keep the people content.

"I know what you mean, but the kings have the divine right to rule however they please," one man said with a shrug, "We have no right to contest that."

"Even so, it is not fair to the people." The woman retorted.

"It is not as if there were anything we could do to change the way things are, what exactly are you proposing?"

The woman had expected this, it was only natural for people to react this way. No one would understand such an outlandish concept so readily. Many rulers were seen as living gods, or people empowered by gods to rule, of course no one would understand what she was suggesting so easily when she seemed to be speaking against them. She would be patient an do her best to explain as clearly as possible so that they would all understand, and hopefully they would all agree.

"I am proposing that we become the representative that I spoke of before. The one's who will keep the will of the people in mind and not simply the kings," she stated boldly, "That is why I have called you all here. If you all agree I will use my magic to make it so we are all connected to our respective states, both in country and in nation."

"What does that even mean?"

"We will not die until our states do, but we would be subject to the whims of the people and pains of the land..." The stated, hoping that would serve as plenty explanation of what she was trying to say.

"Immortality? Count me in."

"Even with magic such a thing would be..."

"But states have fallen in the past, you're saying that we would fall with ours if we agree to what you're suggesting, yes?"

"Magic of this kind has never been attempted before now, so I cannot say for sure," She answered the person that had spoken up in a sullen tone, "I believe that at the time when our state falls we would likely die with it."

Nearly everyone frowned as a nearly tangible ripple of unease spread through the room.

They could become immortal with this, but at the same time there was the chance that their respective states could collapse within a week. These were just ordinary people who knew nothing of the inner workings of their nation's politics aside from what was told to the public -they were not yet corrupt, this was why the woman had chosen them. They were nervous to risk the possibility that they would be tying their lives to a sinking ship, their lives could be cut short just because they chose to go along with the idea of this strange woman... or they could become immortal, and live as long as their state remains strong.

Remain human and live as long as you can, or become a state and risk an early death in exchange for the possibility of immortality. None knew which option was wiser, they all hesitated, thinking seriously if it was really worth the risk.

Finally someone spoke up, "Let's do it ya little cowards, it's not like a nation can fall apart so easily! My lands are thriving, and I intend to keep it that way!"

That had done it, just one person making the decision was enough to sway all the others. Agreement spread through the room like a wildfire until all doubts had been cleared and all the assembled peoples had agreed. Everyone believed their homeland was in fine shape and wouldn't collapse for centuries, maybe even millennia to come. They were all honoured to be given the opportunity to live by the side of the countries from which they hailed.

The woman smiled, and told all the others what would need to be done to make them into symbols of their respective states. It was a complicated spell, the preparations took months, but in the end all the people that had been gathered became states that would one day fall, whether that took months or millennia.

Era after era passed. Many states fell, and many rose in turn to replace them until all the ancient states had given way to their modern counterparts. China alone had survived in all the time that had come and gone since that first world meeting, he was the only state that remained that had at one point been a human.

He was the only one that could do anything to help his fellow nations now that the magic was wearing off.


	3. Mother

**AUTHORS NOTE: **Welcome back to the main plot, to make up for last chapter being 75% narration this chapter is very much dialogue driven, it's a bit shorter than I wanted it to be... but there's a decent amount of content in it. There will be lots of serious conversation but also a lot of random interruptions, including some that exist purely for the sake of bad jokes, mostly they're just there to remind you that a bunch of countries are talking all at once.

Also please review. It always makes me very happy to receive reviews, and motivates me to continue writing. So if you're enjoying this story so far, or even if you hate it and are reading anyway... please take a few minutes to give me a review.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Mother<strong>**  
><strong>

**It had seemed like a lifetime had passed** between when Yao started talking and when he finally stopped, both for Yao and those that had been listening to him. It had been very difficult for him to continue speaking in English as he told the story that he had kept to himself all these millennia, but nonetheless he had managed to do so without lapsing back into Chinese.

It took a moment for the meaning of what Yao had said to actually sink in.

Nations had not always existed, they were something that had been created by magic done before accurate history had even began. This naturally came as quite a shock to them.

Once some of the shock had worn off a few nations began to fumble to explain what had just been said to the few countries that couldn't speak English well enough to have understood. Soon everyone in the room knew the truth and were speaking among themselves, wondering what this meant for them.

England was the first to actually say something important after the Chinese man's story, "So if the magic that gave us all the ability to communicate is gone then the magic that makes us nations should break down in... how long did it take to complete that spell?"

"The magic making us nations is breaking down? What'll happen to us then?!"

"Maybe we'll just become 'uman and live out our live like that."

"We might just disapear, like 'poof' and we're all gone! After all that magic is why we exist right?"

"Dude, you're scaring me!"

"Whatever happens I'm sure it'll be over quickly."

"I don't wanna die!"

Yao thought for a moment before answering England's question, "It's been so long now... maybe a season or two... or more, I cannot quite remember..."

England's expression seemed clearly disappointed that Yao couldn't remember with more clarity, but his disappointment didn't show in his words, "Right, then we have a decent amount of time before we have to be worried about what'll happen to us when that wears off."

"Transportation probably accounts for a lot of the time taken in completing the spell back then, we should have more than enough time to reproduce it. Kina should be able to tell us some of the details, since he was there."

"Corect, as long as we can figure out the spell after Chinei tells us what he can remember it should be easy to fix the situation."

"Come on, stuff like magic just exists in Märchen!"

"無知的豬, I assure you, magic is very real, " Yao retorted to that, "It's the reason 愚人節 like you even exist."

"I won't believe it! You're just confusing fact and fiction because you're so old!"

"But... it is true that none of us were around in the time that Chine is speaking of..."

"In any case, China, what can you remember about the spell that was used to create us as nations?" England asked, "Anything may be able to help, any herbs or ingredients used in casting, the words of any chants used in the process?"

"Do not call me 'China' my name is '汪姚' (Wang Yao)," He replied ignoring the question.

"As if that even matters!" Someone interjected.

"Real name or not you're still 'China' right?"

Yao answered a bit grimly, "Still, I would like to go by the name I was born with, at least until the spell is renewed, or I have died."

England rolled his eyes as he attempted to get the conversation back on track, "Yao then, my question still stands, anything you can remember about the spell should help."

The Chinese man seemed to focus for a moment, thinking back, "I am sorry... I do not remember most of the details. There was a complex magic circle on the ground, we were asked to stand on it and we needed soil from the land that was to be ours... she chanted something but I cannot remember the words..."

"Fat lot'a good that information's gonna do us, gan a fhios agam conas mar a bhreathnaíonn an ciorcal draíochta mhaith nó an chant..." Someone chimed in, clearly unhappy that all of the important details seemed to be missing. Complaining mostly in his native language because having to speak in English was beginning to bother him.

"Ta ol' man's gone senile."

"Shut up," England answered the injector simply, turning back to Yao, "Now then, you keep mentioning this woman, she was the caster right? Can you tell us anything about her? Knowing more about her may help us identify the style of magic she would have used."

Suddenly China began to laugh as though someone had just told a joke that only he had understood but nonetheless had been quite hilarious, through his laughter he managed to say, " 'Tell you about her?' 她是你的母親！"

Several who had been chattering with each other up to this point had gone quiet, curious what it was China had found so funny. The man himself continued to chuckle, showing no signs that he was going to explain his 'joke'.

"Japan, Vhat did he say?" Germany interjected, seeing as it didn't appear that Yao was going to repeat what must have been the punchline in English.

Japan seemed a bit surprised to suddenly have the task of translating thrown upon him, he stuttered a moment before replying, "ええと... ah はい... he said sat sa woman was イギリス-さん's mother."

"E-gee-ree-su-san? Who's that?"

"Must be Greece, it sounds kinda similar."

"It's not me…. I'm 'Gi-ri-sha'-san in Ιαπωνία's language," Greece stated, having studied a bit of Japanese when he'd become friends with Japan.

"Then who the hell is it?"

"What's that '-san' bit even mean?"

"Eh? I do not know, Japan is always putting it at the end of names, maybe it is a respect thing."

Japan sighed, he'd forgotten that most of the other countries would no longer recognize what he called them, "ええと... by 'イギリス-さん' I mean 'Engrand-san'."

"Wot...?" England blinked, somewhere between shocked and confused by the notion, "My... mother?"

"是的。 (Yes.)" Yao himself answered, having apparently already gotten over his laughing fit, "The powerful witch whose magic has kept me alive and brought you all into existence, was 英國's mother."

"Surely you're joking…" England complained, "I'm a nation, I don't have proper parents. None of us do."

Yao rolled his eyes, "I don't mean your biological mother, your mother as a state."

"As a state... you don't mean... Britannia? ... the woman who was 'Albion' before I was?" England asked.

"是的。Though at the time she'd gone by a different name," Yao replied with a nod, pausing for a moment, "But I don't remember it."

"What's it matter anyway?"

"Yeah, what's important about knowing this lady's name?"

"Just knowing doesn't mean we can use her magic right?"

That was a good question, a ripple of agreement surged through the room. What did it matter that they knew who cast the original spell if that person has been long dead?

England answered, "Well her name might not be that important but knowing that she was my 'mother' means she probably used a similar style of magic to me. If she documented the spell I may even be able to find some record of it in one of the magical tomes back at my house."

"But 'ow likely ezz zat? Besides, if we must rely on Angleterre for magie... we're doomed," France stated with a nonchalant shrug.

"Yeah, England is no good, isn't 'e always screwing up 'is magic. There's no way we can trust 'im with something this big," Someone else laughed, apparently finding it more important to insult England's abilities than believe that there was any chance that he could help them through this.

"Mes visi mirsime!"

"Halt die Klappe!" Germany shouted, as it fell on him once again to silence the chatter in the room, "Ve von't get anyvhere if ve keep babbling like idioten. England, you said that you may be able to find information about the spell at your house?"

"Yes... There's no guarantee, that I'll find anything, but there's a reasonable chance of it at least," England stated. No one was sure how likely a 'reasonable' chance was in this case but it certainly sounded better than nothing.

"In zat case England, China, and anyone zat has a good understanding of Magie should all go to England's house and vork on finding information and recreating ze spell," Germany proposed concisely, "Does anyvone have any better ideas or objections?"

"Wha'da the rest a' us 'aposed ta do then?"

"Yeah, we can't just sit and wait around while the others do all the work, we're not useless you know!"

"Isn't it because you're useless that they don't want you to help?"

"What? No way!?"

"Well what about me? Surely the Hero ought'a be able to help save the day!" America chimed in rambunctiously -not to say that it's probable that America would do anything in any way besides 'rambunctiously'.

Several nations that were tired of America's supposed heroism replied to that in unison, "No one wants your help!"

"Well... even those that are useless we could keep a few of them around to run errands or cook..."

England smiled as he responded readily, "Well since we'll all be at my house I don't mind doing the coo-"

"No!"

"Are ye trying to poison us?!"

"Please God I beg of you! Don't let him cook. Anyone but him!"

"I agree, if we allow England to cook for the group then all of them will die."

"And then we'll all die because there'll be no one that can help us!"

"I'll cook," China chimed in calmly,"I don't know much about western magic... so besides my memory this is the only way I can really help... I'll do my best."

All the nations who planned to help at England's house rejoiced, while England himself got depressed at the reminder that no one appreciated his cooking.

"So zen, now zat everything is settled, anyvone going to England's house to vork on the magic should go zere as soon as possible," Germany stated calmly and precisely, "For everyvone else this meeting is adjourned until further notice. Ve'll all meet up vonce a solution to this crisis has been found."

A murmur spread throughout the room that more or less came down to 'yeah, sure, sounds good to me' in a few different languages as they began to get up and scuttle out of the room in a somewhat orderly fashion.


	4. Only Me

**AUTHORS NOTE: **Just saying... a lot of this chapter will probably sound like complete bull... because magic, that's why. Lots and lots of talk about magic in this chapter, mostly it's based on what I know about magic from manga (because that's definitely a reliable resource) and random occasional actual research. Precisely how it works and whatnot will just sort of be glossed over in favour of plotty conversations happening, as with most stories involving magic it's probably best not to think about it too much, but if you want to then feel free to do so.

Also, there's a lot of dialogue that I don't bother to narrate who the speaker is, mostly because I don't want to clarify who's who out of the characters that I'm not as confident in my ability to write as so that no one can complain that someone is being OOC... the people are still there, they just aren't labled and for the most part have no transcribed accent...

Also please review... I like knowing what people think of my writing - maybe that's masochistic of me, I'm fully aware that I'm not the best writer ever but. If you review negatively I'll try to improve, if you review positively I'll be motivated to write more- see it's a win/win so please consider it at least.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Only me<strong>**  
><strong>

**It was a bit disappointing to see how few people had come to England's house. **Putting aside England himself the only people there were China (who had to be there because of his memory), Norway, Romania, Japan (Who's only knowledge of western magic came from manga), England's brothers (just Ireland, Scotland, Wales, and Northern Ireland, who for the most part weren't much better at magic than England himself), and so few others that they could be counted on one hand.

To think, the fate of the nations had fallen into the hands of so few.

England had sighed as he muttered to himself upon taking a head count, "Well, I suppose this was to be expected... most of the younger nations don't even believe in magic. Still, I had hoped there would be a few more than just this..."

Of course, not having many people wasn't the end of the world... probably. At least for now all they could do was just look through old magic stuff to see if they could find anything that seemed like it would do what they wanted, only England and his brothers proved to be of any use for that because the others naturally couldn't read in archaic 'English'. If anyone found anything that sounded right they would show it to Yao to see if he recognized the magic circle at all. If they were unable to find anything then they had resolved to just start from scratch and create a spell that would have the desired effect.

Several days had already passed without them finding anything that seemed as if it would be particularly useful to them, they were beginning to get disheartened by the utter lack of meaningful results.

"Hey what about this," someone said, pointing at a loose piece of yellowed parchment that had been inside a spell book, "it's a linking spell, meant for connecting a person to 'something'."

"That wouldn't work, it's a two-way connection, if we were connected to our lands and people with a spell like this then any time we got shot a big gaping hole would open up somewhere in our land and all our people would feel it," one of the others protested after looking the spell over, "We don't need voodoo-y black magic stuff like this. Just normal black magic would suffice."

"Well I don't see you finding anything helpful!"

"I'm trying dammit!"

"We all are, so settle down you two. We'll find something soon enough."

Yao, who had mostly been ignoring the others because no good would come from their bickering, suddenly spoke up, "What kind of spell is this?"

The old Chinese man was pointing at a magic circle in one of the many magic books that had been left open throughout the room. Naturally he didn't understand the writing but the magic circle depicted there seemed oddly familiar to him.

England blinked, a bit surprised that Yao was asking, but trying not to let the surprise turn into hope that Yao recognized it from back then. He came over and looked at the spell in question carefully, "It's a spell where the caster uses their life force to bring something inanimate to life, naturally if the caster wanted to animate something large then they would need to give up more of their life than if they wanted to bring something small to life... why do you ask?"

Yao had to take a moment to process what England had said about the spell before answering, "It looked familiar. It's not the one that was used in that spell... but I remember seeing it somewhere..."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Someone else chimed into their conversation, "If you think about it, isn't this a lot like what we're looking for? It may not account for the creation of the old nations like Yao and all them, but for us new-ish nations we're the land and it's people made one and brought to life... and for most of us we have some kind of ancient counterpart. Maybe the ancients wound up becoming like the casters of that spell and put their remaining life into the formation of new nations to come after them."

"Yes, that's quite an interesting correlation, but like you said, that wouldn't account for how the nations of old would have gone from being humans to being nations," England replied calmly brushing the notion aside, "Besides that spell isn't meant to be used on such a large scale."

"What about a compound spell?"

"What do you mean?"

"We could layer several magic circles on top of each other, sure casting like that has a high risk of back firing but it could work. Putting this spell on top of a one-way mass linking spell, then maybe a few others, it's conceivable that the spell was made that way."

"But to do something like that and it still be stable after more than a thousand years... that would take a ridiculous amount of magic power!"

"Yes, but if you think about it, Lady Albion may not have technically been the only caster, she may have had the spell preformed in such a way that the spell would be fed by the magic of those who were to be affected by it."

"If that's the case then it makes sense, but to do something this complicated we'll have to be layering a lot of spells. We'd better start looking for the component spells quickly."

"Then perhaps we should have ol' China look through the books and pick out anything that looks familiar, we can try and figure out the layering for the magic circles once it's down to that."

"Right then, Yao would you plea- hmm? Where'd he go?"

...

As it so happens Yao had simply left the room with Japan, at the younger brother's rather polite request.

"你想和我說話，日本？(You wanted to talk to me, Japan?)" Yao asked once they were out of earshot of the other nations. Not that being out of earshot really mattered when they weren't speaking a language many -if any at all- of the others would understand.

"何それは- (What is-)," Japan started before cutting himself off and asking the question in Chinese instead, "它是什么，你想干什么？(What is it you want to do?)"

Yao raised a curious eyebrow, "你是什麼意思? (What do you mean?)"

"你真的想帮助他们完成咒语？你真的不在乎，如果你保持一个国家？(Do you really want to help them complete the spell? Do you really care if you remain a nation?)"

"號. (No.)" Yao didn't hesitate at all in his answer.

"那么，为什么是你 - (then why are you-)" Japan started to ask but was quickly interrupted by Yao.

"別誤會。如果我留一個民族或沒有我不在乎，我活更長的時間比我以往任何時候都打算了。至於你的孩子誰不知道知道任何其他的生活比這 - 你們都該死，你如何生活，為國家。 (Don't misunderstand. I do not care if I stay a nation or not, I've lived much longer than I was ever meant to already. But as for you children who don't know know any other life than this- you all deserve to die how you've lived, as states.)"

Japan frowned at that ever so slightly, "姚明，你已经住了你的生活作为一个比你作为一个人的国家。像我们这样的，你该死的中国，而不是作为一个人比。 (Yao, you have lived more of your life as a nation than you did as a human. Like us, you deserve to die as China, rather than as a human.)"

"我已經活了下來，這些年唯一的國家，日本 (I am the only nation that has survived all these years, Japan,)" Yao replied sounding almost tired, "在這麼長的時間...為什麼只有我？我家以前去世的年齡，所有這些誰已經成為沿邊我都走了國...何時才能結束？我什麼時候能不再是誰是活著的只有一個？ (In all this time... why only me? My family died ages ago, all of those who had become nations along side me are gone... when will it end? When will I stop being the only one who is left alive?)"

Japan hadn't always gotten along with Yao, but even so they were still brothers. Japan couldn't stand to think about what Yao was saying, "你是说你想死吗？您不希望中国了吗？ (Are you saying that you want to die? That you don't want to be China anymore?)"

"我只是不想成為唯一一個獨處了。(I just don't want to be the only one left alone anymore.)"

" 告诉我，你后悔，你选择成为一个国家？ (Tell me, do you regret that you chose to become a nation?)" Japan asked, "你希望，而不是你仍然是一个人住了短暂的生命与人类大家庭？你走遍世界，了解到可能从来没有想过被你小的时候...你已经过上了幸福的生命，你后悔的事？ (Do you wish that instead you'd remained a human and lived out a short life with your human family? You've traveled the world, learned things that could have never even been thought of when you were young... you've lived a long and happy life- do you regret it?)"

Yao thought about that for a moment with a strange look on his face, "是的。有時我想，而不是在已繪製了永恆的生命，我選擇了留人類的思想...但如果我能讓時光倒流，我不認為我會永遠都做出了不同的選擇。即使我知道這是會發生什麼，我敢肯定，我仍然會成為'中國'。 (Yes. Sometimes I wish that instead of having been drawn in by the thought of eternal life that I had chosen to remain human... but if I could turn back time I don't think that I would have ever made a different choice. Even if I had known that this is what would happen I'm sure I still would have become 'China'.)"

"姚明这就是 -"

"Oh here ya are Yao," Someone interrupted as they opened the door to the room that Yao and Japan had been talking in, "We've been looking for ya."

"どのようなだけでギャグ漫画のように...気分を台無しにする方法。" Japan remarked quietly and unimportantly to himself.

The intruder scratched the back of his neck with awkward casualness- like people do when they realize they've just walked in on someone having a serious conversation, "Oh, sorry, am I interrupting something?"

"It's fine. We were done talking anyway," Yao replied, "What did you want?"

"... well we think we've figured something out, so we'd like you take a look at a few things."

Yao gave a bored sigh as he left the room to return to the study where the others were waiting for him.


	5. Sleep

**AUTHORS NOTE: **Yeah... there won't be much more to this story, unless you guys are crazy and leave a few comments like 'blah blah blah you have to write more of this!' then I'll just try to find a crazy plot twist to throw in or something, maybe some drama, just to keep it going. But really, this story was just me wanting to explore the concept of language between the nations (the rest of the plot just kind of happened as a result) because it just sort of always gets glossed over in Hetalia so it's a wonder I didn't just shorten this a bit and make it one-shot instead of a short story.  
>In this chapter there will be more convenient bulls***, because magic, that's why.<br>Anyway, you know the drill, I'd like you to review, cause it gives me that warm fuzzy feeling inside regardless of the review's contents so... please?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Sleep<strong>**  
><strong>

**Yao was getting tired of this. **Or more accurately, he was just getting tired. That much was obvious just looking at him.

He hadn't been sleeping as much as he should have, he had been looking through the books for anything that looked familiar almost non-stop for the past few days and had only found a few magic circles to add to the spell.

The others kept telling him that it would be okay to take a break, or at the very least to sleep for more than four hours. Despite this Yao kept himself busy, he just wanted to get it over with, either preform the spell correctly and survive or die like he should have millenia ago- he wasn't even sure what outcome he was hoping for at this point.

Yao pointed to a spell in the book he'd been looking through, "英, This one looks a bit familiar..."

England looked at the spell over the Chinese man's shoulder, "Sorry, this one shouldn't be part of the spell, it's a food transformation spell. Water into wine, potatoes into scones- stuff like that. It has nothing to do with nations."

"Who the hell would ever want to turn a potato into a scone?" Someone wondered aloud, "Especially if it was one of your scones."

England then 'politely' told them to shut up and sod off.

Yao made an annoyed sound to himself as he turned to the next page and kept flipping through. He'd been making more and more mistakes like this lately, he was trying his best to compare all the magic circles to the one he'd seen all those years ago but they were beginning to all look the same to him- just circles with complex insides. So many circles that Yao would be glad to never see a circle again no matter how long he wound up living after this.

What was the point of this anyway? England and his brother's could have easily just kept looking through the books for anything that seemed relevant- not that that plan had yielded any obvious results, but at least then the only person who had any chance of being able to find anything wasn't obviously overworking himself. Though Yao didn't bother suggesting that, he knew that either way it all rested on him, at least this way it felt like it.

After several hours passed and Yao had found nothing more than a spell for enchanting crochet hooks to crochet rather high-quality women's lace stockings on their own Yao shut the book that he'd been looking through with a loud thump and headed to the guest room that he had been sleeping in while he was at England's house.

...

"You made it. I'm surprised."

Yao looked around, having found himself sitting at a seat at the end a long wooden table in a musty room. Directly across from him at the other end of the table was a woman that he recognized quite well, especially given how often he'd been thinking about her lately.

Was this a dream? Yao wondered to himself. Why was he dreaming about sitting at a table with Britannia? Or rather the woman who became Britannia, as at the moment it seemed that she was still human.

"I had not expected it to be you," she said, somewhere in the back of his mind Yao was aware that she was speaking her own native language but it was registering to him as modern Chinese.

"You hadn't expected what to be me?" Yao asked, simply speaking Chinese himself because this was his own dream and he had no intention of making an effort to speak another language within his own mind.

"The last survivor of our generation of states," She answered simply, "I've summoned you here now with my magic."

This wasn't the kind of thing that Yao usually dreamed about, it seemed more in line with Japans style being summoned back in time by a girl from his past definitely seemed like something Japan would write about in one of his manga- heck, he probably already had. Yao began to consider the possibility that this was real for a moment. He decided to assume that was the case and act accordingly.

"You're a lot more plain looking than I remember you being," Yao stated casually. It was true, but that was probably just because he was more used to seeing people with features like hers now that the world wasn't quite so separated as it had been back in the early days.

She shrugged, "And you're more cleanly dressed than you were last time I saw you."

"A lot has happened in the past four thousand years," He replied. He'd gone from being a poor farmer to being a nation, if the him from back then had been told that this was what he would someday become he probably wouldn't have believed it.

"Four thousand? If anyone was to last that long I would have bet on that roman bastard- Romulus or whatever his name is, but it would seem you have been quite tenacious," she said with a slight smile making it hard to tell if she was joking or just trying to make polite conversation.

"You said you summoned me, why would you do that?" the Chinese man decided to cut right to the chase.

"It occurred to me that it was possible that my spell could collapse at some point in the future, so thought I would pass my notes along to you, I hope you'll find them useful when the time comes," with that she sat what appeared to be a thick stack of parchment wrapped in cured hide- a crude book- and she pushed it so it slid down the table, stopping in front of Yao.

Yao looked at a few of the pages, he couldn't understand most of it's contents but it was clear to him that this really was the spell that had made him go from being Wang Yao to the Middle kingdom. He hoped more than ever that this really wasn't just a dream, "Why not just pass it down to your decedents?"

"Because there is no guarantee that it would all remain in-tact until it would be needed, so I thought it best to give it to someone who would know its value," Britannia explained, "As long as there's someone in your time able to read my language then you should be able to reproduce my magic with this."

Yao could understand that, he himself probably wouldn't cared much about these notes were they not important to his current situation over the course of millennia he'd have probably lost some of the pages or given it away to a museum. It was certainly much more effective to just summon someone that would care and give the 'book' to them.

It seemed a bit hit or miss though. If she had summoned him only a few weeks ago Yao wouldn't have thought anything of the book as the magic had already held together for thousands of years and seemed unlikely to ever fall apart, but if she'd summoned him much later there wouldn't be time for the book to be translated and the spell to be preformed. Yao wondered to himself for a moment how she'd managed to summon him at such a relevant time, but he pushed the thought aside assuming it was part of the magic she'd used to summon him.

"That's-" Yao started but he found himself not completing his sentence when his eyes popped open. He jolted upright in his bed in the guest room at England's house.

So... it had been a dream after all...

At least, he would have thought that if it hadn't been for the crudely made book sitting next to him on the bed.

He looked at the book, blinked a few times to try to be sure that it wasn't possible that he was still dreaming even though blinking really did nothing to ensure that. He picked up the book and looked at the first few pages, they were the same as they had been moments ago in what he was still a bit worried may have been a dream, the contents still seemed familiar, drawing his mind back to memories of when the spell was cast and he became a state.

Reluctantly Yao got out of bed, he was tired but he knew that he had to show this book to someone that would actually be able to make use of it.

It was dark in the hallway, everyone else had probably gone to sleep a short while after he did. He wondered if it would be right to wake anyone up, but with a yawn he decided that if it was real the book would still be there when morning came. He returned to the guest room he was staying in and fell asleep.

It was the best sleep he'd gotten in weeks.


	6. Draw a circle

**AUTHORS NOTE: **This isn't a plot twist to extend the story or anything like I was talking about last time, this was what I'd planed from the beginning, everything else was my roundabout way of getting here... well I had a few things that were planned that got scraped because I couldn't think of how to work them in but oh well. So somewhere along the line this story completely derailed from it's original idea- I suppose that's what I get for writing three chapters then just sort of making up the rest, so whenever things get weird it'd because I didn't really plan this far ahead... I'm not sure why I'm explaining this to you ... just carry on I guess.

And once again I apologize for the butchering of languages in this chapter. As always, blame Goggle.

Anyway, you know the drill, I'd like you to review, because reviving reviews is what makes me try to write better, this story isn't that interesting right? Well that's because almost no one is reading it so I'm not trying hard, but maybe I would if more people reviewed. C'mon, there's only like one chapter left, maybe two if I get bored.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Draw A Circle...<strong>**  
><strong>

**England read through the spell book **in the dimly lit study and was amazed by the finely taken notes it contained.

There was no denying that this was exactly what they had been looking for these past weeks, the magic that had created nations. He just had to finish reading through it and they should be able to redo the spell. This entire strange situation would be over easily, even though they had wasted so much time worrying about it.

But... there was a problem. That much became increasingly apparent as England read.

The spell could only be preformed by a human, and on humans. Or at least, it was only ever meant to be preformed by humans. There was no telling whether or not it would work if people that were already under the effects of the spell attempted to use it. Wouldn't it be redundant? They probably wouldn't even be able to tell whether or not it did anything to them at all. But it wasn't as if they could just wait for the spell to wear off and then do it, they still didn't know what would happen to them when that happened and they were still trying their best to avoid finding out.

England tried to read through the book faster, searching for a solution. Britannia had been a genius when it came to magic, she'd devised this spell all by herself, she'd even summoned Yao against the stream of time because she'd thought of the possibility of the magic wearing off... surely she must have something in place to ensure that the spell could be renewed- surely there was something in the notes that would lend some hope that they could do it even without being human.

But England didn't see anything.

Aside from the spell itself the only things in the book were random notes on the particulars of the spells workings and the process that she'd gone through creating the spell. There was no information on the beings -States she had called them- that the spell had been supposed to create. In fact there didn't seem to be anything about the created nations like England himself, the magic did seem to account for the rise of new nations but the way that it was written it seemed more like the spell was intended to transform one human from each new 'state' that rose into a nation rather than just having new lifeforms spontaneously generate from the land.

England could only assume that all of these notes were from before the spell was actually completed. She'd only thought about how the magic was going to work, she hadn't considered what would happen if and when the spell wore off, if anything she probably thought that they would just go back to being human they could complete the spell after being given the spell book and that would be it.

The Brit let out a sigh. Maybe this was hopeless. Maybe the world didn't need nations anymore anyway. Sure back in the day the nations had been a nice symbol of patriotism and nationalism, there to help guide the absolute rulers against making terrible mistakes and follow the will of the people, but these days they relied more on their memories and old grudges, they just started needless fights and ultimately made a mess of foreign affairs. Perhaps it would actually be better for the world if the nations were to disappear entirely or just become normal humans...

"We might not have a choice..." He muttered to himself quietly.

"We may not have a choice... about what?" Japan asked.

England jumped a bit, he hadn't even realized that Japan was in the room with him- how long had Japan been there?

"N-nothing, just we might have no choice but to wait a bit... the spell can only be completed on a clear night with a full moon," England babbled a bit, not wanting to say that it might not be possible for them to complete the spell at all because they weren't humans. There was no point in worrying Japan when either England would find some way around it or it just would be pointless from the beginning.

"ああ、それはそうでしょうか? ... ええと... I mean, is that so?" Japan asked, seeming to be genuinely curious.

"Yeah... it's one of the most complicated spells I've ever seen... but I guess that shouldn't be a surprise, seeing what it does," England replied, then tried to change the subject, "So, Japan, what're you doing in here? Shouldn't you be asleep around now?"

"I saw that you were still up and thought that you might like to take a break and have a cup of tea."

Sure enough Japan had a tea tray with him, Japanese-styled tea rather than English tea but England didn't particularly mind that, he set it on one of the few places on the study-desk that wasn't covered in various notes that England had taken on the notes in the spell book.

"Seeing you worry over this so much, perhaps i should have brought sake instead," Japan added, half-jokingly.

"Just tea is fine," England said with a slight chuckle. He then picked up a cup of Japan's tea and gave it a sip.

Japan nodded just slightly and sat down across from England and picked up and sipped from a cup of his own, "So, what is it that really has you worried?"

England nearly did a spit-take, why did Japan have to be so perceptive?

"I... I told you..." England replied, somewhat unconvincingly. He cursed himself slightly for being such a terrible liar.

"イギリスさん, I am not stupid. I know what it looks like when my friends are worried," he stated calmly, "And I know what it looks like when they're lying to keep me from worrying as well."

England hesitated, he still didn't want to tell Japan what he was really worried about but it was quite clear that Japan had no intention of allowing him to leave it at that. England knew that even if Japan presented himself as a soft-spoken and polite person he was actually just very skilled at sensing the mood and -if he wanted- leading a conversation in the direction he wanted it to go.

With a sigh England decided it was better just to tell Japan, at least then he'd be able to get a second opinion instead of worrying about it all on his own, "... It's about the spell... we may not be able to do it at all..."

"Why not?" Japan asked, not seeming particularly worried by the idea.

"Because we aren't human," England stated bluntly.

Japan seemed to think about this for a moment before giving an almost invisible nod, "What about 八尾?"

England blinked, he hadn't thought about that, but he supposed that didn't really matter, he shook his head, "Even if he was human once he's a nation now. And it's not like only the caster needs to be human... a spell meant to turn humans into nations shouldn't be able to turn nations into nations, it'd just be redundant."

"Then perhaps we are supposed to wait until we are no longer nations before we cast it?"

"We can't, we don't know if we'll just disappear or-"

Despite his usually polite attitude Japan interrupted, "But no matter what happens to the rest of us 八尾 did exist as a human, it's possible that he may return to being human or his age could catch up to him... if it's the former rather than the later then he may have a chance to cast the spell and possibly bring the rest of us back...ね？"

"eh?... um... yes, I suppose it's possible, but that's something like a fifty-fifty chance. And there's no guarantee that if he were able to use the spell that we would come back, or that we would still be ourselves if we did," England replied, still quite surprised by Japan having interrupted him to begin with.

"Even so... it's still a possibility, and it's also still possible that we could be able to renew the magic despite not being humans. There is too much that we don't know to really worry about any of this, would it not be better to just try and hope for the best?" Japan said calmly, "It was once said by a wise person 'If you believe that something will go badly then it is sure to go badly, however if you believe that something will go well then most likely it will go well.'"

"Who said that?" England asked, feeling a bit curious.

"I just did," Japan said with a slight chuckle at his own joke, keeping his expression deadpan as usual.

England couldn't help but crack a smile- just a little, "Oh, I suppose I'll have to keep that in mind then."

...

Several weeks passed and the spell was ready to be preformed, the nations all gathered together in the world meeting room.

Normally when gathered here the nations would all be talking on top of each other and arguing, but today the only sounds were hushed whispers a the feigned confidence in England's voice as he explained what each of them would need to be doing in order for the spell to take it's effect.

England did not warn the others that there was a possibility that the spell wouldn't work on them at all because they weren't human, after all, perhaps Japan was right that simply by believing that it would go well that it would- magic could be finicky like that sometimes- so he simply hoped that by not worrying the others it would all turn out okay.

After all of the explaining was taken care off the stronger nations moved all of the desks and chairs out of the meeting room with little complaint and England along with the others that had been part of the group that had stayed at England's house began to draw the magic circle on the ground that would represent the Earth. The circle came out a little bit oblong to accommodate the size and shape of the room but England assured everyone that it wouldn't pose any sort of problem.

The nations each lined up along the edge of the magic circle where they were told.

The lights were turned off and several candles were lit, giving the room a rather creepy feel to it even before England began to speak in a bizarre language- calling upon some power to allow them all to transcend humanity and be connected to the land and people as states. Then he said one line in English.

"I, Arthur Kirkland, give this that I might be henceforth recognized as The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland," and as he said it he set a_ in the circle in front of him.

And going around the circle in the way the Earth turns each nation spoke in turn and place a symbol of themselves inside the circle.

"I, Alfred F. Jones, give this in exchange for being recognized as the United States of America." America said when it came to be his turn, placing a Big Mac inside the circle.

"I, Matthew Williams, offer this so I may be known to be Canada." Canada said when it came to be his turn, placing a maple leaf within the circle.

"Io, Feliciano Vargas, do questa pasta in cambio del riconoscimento come l'Italia Veneziano." Italy said when it came to be his turn, predictably placing a plate of pasta within the circle.

"I, Ludwig, bieten diese im Austausch als der Bundesrepublik Deutschland anerkannt werden." Germany said when it came to be his turn, placing a potato within the circle.

"Je, Francis Bonnefoy, cette offrande que je puisse être reconnue comme étant la République française." France said when it came to be his turn, placing a beautiful red rose within the circle.

"Я, Иван Брагинский, дать это для того, чтобы быть по праву признан Российской Федерации." Russia said when it came to be his turn, placing a Matryoshka doll within the circle.

"僕、本田菊は、私が日本国であると認識することができること、これを提供します。" Japan said when it came to be his turn, placing a clipping from a sakura tree within the circle.

"我，王耀，報價，這樣我可能會繼續成為中國的人民共和國。" Yao said when it came to be his turn, placing a Chinese maple blossom within the circle.

After what must have seemed like forever every nation took their turn and England spoke in the bizarre language once again, then there was silence.

A faint gust of wind seemed to moves through the room, blowing out a few of the candles. And Yao was the only one who immediately understood that their efforts to complete the spell had failed to actually do anything.


End file.
